


Details

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, it's a break up, it's really long sorry, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil broke up a while ago, Phil's still upset but yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

It has been 1 month, 2 weeks and 2 days since the break up. You wonder why I remember it so well. It was 10 days after my Mum’s birthday - It was great, we went to go and see them, and all was fine - Dan had been acting odd for the visit, and foro a while after. I thought nothing of it until the 12th, when he said the words no half of a couple wants to hear. “Phil, this isn’t working. I want you to move out.” I can remember that day so clearly. The look on Dan’s face when he said those words. The way he said it, with such a essence of sadness, anger and guilt. I remember the way he held himself, strongly, but awkwardly.

I am sat on a train. I don’t know where I am going. I bought the ticket to the first place I thought of. The train is fairly busy, 13 seats taken. Since the break up, I have been noticing details like this. It helps me take my mind of Dan’s details; the ones I love and hate. The train slows, 5 people embark: 3 men, a woman and her daughter. As I am sat by the door, the 3 seats around me look inviting.

One of the men sits down, opposite me. He looks like Dan. The same hair, face, beautiful brown eyes, the same classic earrings, the grey skinnies and even the same t-shirt. It must be Dan, no one could look so much like him. If it is, he wouldn’t recognize me; I no longer have to famous sweeping fringe - I cut it off just after I moved out - I no longer have black hair - I dyed it ginger after the hair cut - and I have completely changed all my clothes - I don’t own any skinny jeans, and I have bought new tops that are so different to the ones I used to own.

“What stop do I need for Baker Street?” A familiar voice cut across my day dreaming. I swear to the heavens it’s Dan.   
“Baker Street Station.”   
“Thanks… Sorry, how rude of me, I’m Dan.” God, I knew it. Right do I say my name or make up another?   
“Hi, I’m Sam.” I lied. There was a very awkward silence before Dan started talking again. I could barely hear him through my headphones. “So, what music do you like?” This was one of the few things that hadn’t changed about me.   
“Muse, Fall Out Boy, that kinda thing.”   
“Me too!” We carried on chatting, about TV, movies, gaming, all the stuff he knew about me, and I knew about him.

Then one thing Dan said made me snap to attention.   
“You remind me of a boyfriend I once had.”   
“What was his name?” I asked, suspicious.   
“Phil.” OH MY GOD. I had to control myself so much.   
“What was he like?” I said, wanting to know more about me.   
“He was amazing, he was always there for me, he and I were like 2 peas in a pod. I remember one time, it was his birthday, and I hadn’t bought him anything, but he didn’t mind and said that just me being with him was a present enough. What’s the date today?”   
“28th why?” I remembered that birthday.   
“2 days time Phil will be turning 28.” Shit. He remembered my birthday.   
“I made the stupidest decision of my life and broke up with him. Just after an amazing weekend for his Mum’s birthday.”

This was interesting now. I had to hide a smirk.   
“I miss him so much, I know I will never find him again. I know that he has probably tried to get as far away from me as possible.” Little does he know I am sat opposite him.   
“Why?” This was brilliant, horrible, but brilliant.  
“Because he made me whole. I have dated so many other people since then, hoping one of them would make me feel like Phil did. But no, none of them.”   
“Why are you telling me this?” I wanted to know, because it gave me a reason to believe.   
“Because you make me feel like Phil did” Awkward.   
Dan must have noticed, because he flipped out his phone and unlocked it.   
“1 6 1 0” I said unconsciously, reading out his pin in public was an annoying habit of mine   
“What?” Dan looked up.   
“N…n…nothing.” I tried to do everything to avoid eye contact.   
“Did you just read out my pin without looking at my phone?”   
“Um…err…umm…” This was not going well.   
“Phil?” I was lucky the train had just pulled in at a station.   
“This is my stop, nice chatting, bye.” I hurriedly got off the train, grabbing my rucksack and coffee cup.   
As I landed on the platform, I heard the sound of another passenger getting off behind me. Dan. Shit. I tried to escape him, but he has always been the better runner.   
He grabbed the strap of my bag, and pulled it off my shoulder. Thud. It landed on the platform like a brick had just been dropped. There goes my macbook.   
“Phil, wait!” I wanted to leave him and it there.   
Alone.   
Just like he left me.   
But I couldn’t, he had my wrist. I turned face him, to see a pitiful look in his eyes.   
“Phil, I know it’s you. And you knew it was me, from the moment I sat down. Why did you lie about your name?”   
“I knew you would recognise me, seeing as we knew each other inside out.” “But…what’s with the hair? The clothes?”   
“Everything about me reminded me of you. Our opposite fringes. The skinny jeans. The way you always borrowed my tops and I borrowed yours. You hurt me so much, I wanted to lose you. But now, I have found you again.” I didn’t know if this was good or bad.   
“Oh Phil.” He sighed. “I made the worst decision of my life…”   
I cut in. “1 month, 2 weeks, 2 days ago.”   
“Really? You’ve been counting?”   
“It helped.” I admitted.   
“Anyway, it  _was_  the worst decision of my life. Phil, I have missed you so much. I want you back. Come back to me baby. Please come back.”   
“Of course.” And there we were; stood in the middle of the train station, smiling like goons.

Dan stepped towards me, pulled my face towards his, and began to kiss me. I kissed back, this was that first kiss I had had since Dan broke up with me. We were lucky the platform was empty, other wise there would have been some very stressy commuters. We came apart for air, looking into each others eyes, that we had both missed so much.   
“Phil, I love you. I am so happy I found you.”   
“Dan, I thought I would never see you again. Let alone do this.” We walked out of the station, holding hands. Dan ruffled my ginger hair. “Please lose the red, and grow it back. You look like an accident in a carrot factory.”   
“Anything for you my love, anything for you.”

~ 2 days later ~   
It’s my birthday today. Yay for me and all that.   
Two days ago I thought I was going to have to spend my 28th at my parents. Now, I’ve moved back into Dan’s flat, no, our flat; we got all my stuff out of storage, I’m back with the things and person I love.

I never chucked out my old clothes, they were always in storage as well. When I put on skinnies for the first time - in what seemed like years - I remembered how I loved them and when I put on my favourite shirt - blue and black check - I looked in the mirror and saw Phil again, of course, I was ginger, but that could be remided easily. Me and Dan went down to the nearest shop that sold hair products, and bought masses of dye remover. As soon as we got back to the flat, I headed into the bathroom, 2 hours later I came out looking more like me again.

I lie in bed, awake, Dan still snoozing beside me. He looks so gentle, so kind, so angelic. I knew what he could be like if he wanted - horrible, angry, scary - but now wasn’t the time to dwell on those days, there never would be a time think about November.

~ 1 year later, exactly ~   
Dan stirred, rolling over and looking at my with a sleepy gaze. “Happy Birthday darling.” He said kissing me on the cheek.   
“Thank you.” I kissed him on the nose   
“I gonna make this the best birthday ever Phil. Just for you.” Dan stated. “I will hold you to that. If it isn’t, then I’ll have to do something about it.” I winked.   
“Okay, lovely, okay.” Dan mumbled and fell back asleep.

~ 1 hour later ~   
We were sat at the breakfast bar in our Pjs, feeding each other Delia Smith pancakes covered in melted maltesers.   
Our favourite foods joined as one, to make heaven in food. “When we’ve finished, I want you to put the most comftable clothes you own. I going to show you something which you will not have seen for a while.”   
“Okay.” I said, shocked.   
We finished, and I went to get changed.   
I put on my favourite joggers and my AmazingPhil t-shirt. Dan was waiting outside my room in suit when I came out, looking even more gorgeous. “Oh, I thought you said most comftable clothes. I can change”   
I turned to go back in my room. “I  _did_  say most comftable.” Dan pulled me out of the door of the flat and into the lift, getting an odd look from our neighbour, Mrs Hudson.   
We arrived down in the underground car park, where we walked to his car, got in and drove off. I had no idea where we were going.   
“Dan, where are you taking me?”   
“It’s a surprise!” He said in a sing-song voice.   
“Damn you Dan, you know I hate surprises.” We were in the car for another 20 minutes chatting and singing to One Direction, before I realised where we were.   
Dan parked the car, and we got out. We walked for a while, hand in hand, until we reached the destination.   
“Do you know where we are?” Dan said, looking into my eyes, with that deep chocolate brown stare.   
“This where we first met.” Then he got down on one knee, opened a small velvet covered box that housed a beautiful silver ring, studded intermittently with diamonds.   
“Philip Michael Lester, will you marry me?” Sweet heavens.   
“What?” I knew what he had said I just wanted to hear it again.   
“I said, Philip Michael Lester, will you marry me?”   
“Of course I will. Come here you big romantic.” He slipped the ring onto my finger and I pulled him up into an embrace. I  
t was the best kiss I had had in such a long time. There were so many emotions in this kiss: love, desire, passion, honesty, trust, happiness. We broke apart.   
“Phil, come with me.”

We walked, hand in hand, the silver ring sparkling on my finger, talking about the proposal; we arrived outside a hotel. And what a hotel it was, white columns, tropical plants, porters to open the doors for you.   
“You’re not serious are you Dan? We are not staying here. Are we?” I was unsure how to react, all my emotions were a bit of a jumble at the moment.   
“You first, Darling.” He gestured towards the door.  
We walked, holding hands, along the red carpet, and through the door into the grand hallway.   
“But I haven’t got a change of clothes.” Then, as if by magic, my suitcase was handed to me, by a smart looking porter.   
“I had to pack when you were dying your hair.”   
“You mean, you’ve had this all planned?”   
“Down to the finest detail.” “Mr Lester and Mr Howell, can I show you to your room?” A friendly looking woman appeared in front us.   
We made our way into the shed sized lift, and began the ascent to the top floor.   
When we came out, a door faced us, with a sign saying ‘Penthouse Suite Room 1610’ “1610, 16th November, the day I we first kissed.” Dan whispered in my ear.   
“Yes baby, I remember.” The girl pushed the door open, and before my eyes was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. White walls, hung with the professional photos me and Dan had had done last christmas. White rose petals scattered the floor, and there was a massive plush lion on thd bed. I turned Dan and kissed him. The woman slipped the key into my pocket, and left.  
“So you like it then?” He joked.   
“I love it.” We jumped on the bed, kissed like it was our last ever. But it wasn’t, it was the best so far and maybe of very many to come.

~ 4 hours later ~   
I’m not going into any details about what happened. We were lying on the bed exhausted and naked.   
Dan got up and pulled on my trackies. I was too tired to care. He poured me a glass of champange, and sat down on the bed next to me. I sat up, taking the glass from Dan.   
“This must have cost a fortune.” I said.   
“Oh details, details.” He replied.   
“I love you Danny-Boy.”   
“I love you too Philly.”  
"Don't call me Philly." 

 


End file.
